Naruto And Roxas: A Tale that Never Was
by MemeChives69
Summary: To be, or not to be.


To be, or not to be. This is the tale of the two lovers who weren't ever meant to be. The lovers of the vampiric moon~~~~!

Prologue:  
"So this is how it ends huh? It ends in hatred and death. Not the way I was expecting for this to conclude. I wish I could play with you two a little longer, but you guys didn't even last that long. GOOD GRIEF!" The man then kicks two corpses on the floor like a maniac."Shit shit shit. I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED TOOOOOOOOOO target someone else. I need to satisfy my boredom. God, if it isn't satisfied I think I'm gonna go insane." The man then goes for his computer to search for his next targets, he pulls up this ninja and this keyblade wielder."Ooooooo, this is interesting. They're both from different worlds. The perfect match if you ask me. HAHAHAAGHDGSJKGDKASJHGAJLSFGAJKDFVAJLFLSDFASDHFLASDJKHFJKLASHDFIOASDHFASDHL;FASDJ;FJAS;NASDFIHAVEABONERSIOFHDJFBASDJKLFASDJKLFBHKASDHFLHKASBFLASDBFJHABFJLASDFJLASDBLJFBASDKLJGASDGLASFVASV. Lets get this boogie booging."

Chapter 1: N

Naruto was running around Hidden leaf village, tryna get some puh puh. He saw a portal,"WHOAOAOAAOA IMMA JAWMP EN RN WEEEEEEEEE."

Chapter 2: Na

Roxas was trying to illegally download a bunch or narwhale porn on , untill a portal appeared. "Eww, its black. Imma jump in." He dives right in there like he dives for the pussy.

Chapter 3:Nar

Naruto was walking in endless darkness, until he saw a red light."WED WIGHT MIENS STAP" So he stood there, like a fuckin idiot.

Chapter 4: Naru

Roxas was wandering around the darkness and saw a red light."Meme." He fuckin died

Chapter 5: Narut

Naruto saw a dead body somehow in the endless darkness.'WTF THE FUCK IS THIS ICKEY STECKEY GUY DEIN HUR?" He healed him and then he came.

Chapter 6: Naruto

Roxas woke up in Naruto's arms. Naruto said,'You okay, baby?" Roxas leaned in on Naruto's face and said,"Now I am" They started to kiss

Chapter 7: Naruto x

Naruto and Roxas starting licking their bummies and Roxie let out a moan of fuckin pleasure"NARUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO OH LICKIE MY HINEY!" SCREAMED ROXAS IS A PLEASURING MOAN. ROXAS LICKED THE FUCK OUT OF NARUTO'S ASS, LIKE, HOLY SHIT. HE WON'T SHIT FOR WEEKS THANKS TO HIS ACTIONS ON HIS GOOEY MEME HOLE. ROXAS WHIPPED OUT HIS ABRASIVE COCK AND STARTED TO STROKE IT LIKE A POLAROID PICTURE. NARUTO WAS IN THE BACKGROUND MOONWALKING TOWARDS ROXAS'S NICE PEE PEE. Roxas's skin tone changed into a nigger ape kind of tone and roxas said"Come here baibey." Naruto jumped into Roxas's lap and then he used his cloning jitsu to make more Narutos. All of the Narutos then said in perfect unison" **OH BIG PAPA JOHNS PIZZA LETS HAVE A LITTLE FUCKIE**.."THE NARUTOS THEN BEGAN TO CHARGE TOWARDS ROXAS AND ROXAS'S PENIS WAS GETTING EXTREMELY HARD. IT EXTENDED ALL THE WAY TO THE ROOF OF HIS 1/9 BEDROOM. THE NARUTOS BIT OFF ROXAS' COCK AND HE FUCKNG DIED

THE END

PSYCHE NIGGA

THEY KEEP FUCKING AND FUCKING UNTIL THEY BOTH BUST FUCLUNG HUMONGOUS LOADS OF CUMS. NARUTO SCREAMS,"WOOOOOO BUDDY." ROXAS SCREAMS,"LOOKS LIKE MY SUMMER VACATION IS OVER." and then he disappears. Naruto is sitting bare naked on the ground, confused and bewildered."Where the fuck did that nigga go?" Naruto tried looking inside of his scrotum, but no luck. He walked around the darkness and couldn't find him. He then heard a voice."Your friend is gone. He's never coming back."Naruto was alarmed by the voice."Who the hell are you?!",said naruto in even more bewilderment."Oh, Ahahahahaha. I'm nobody. Only the man who's going to send you to your maker."the room then turned white, and Naruto saw a figure with a trench coat on. He was also wearing some black boots and a fedora. Naruto could see the forked beard of the man."What the hell did you to do Roxas you fiend?!" Naruto then charged towards the man. The man then lifted his hand. Naruto started to draw near the man, and then Naruto couldn't move. "The more you move, the more pain you put upon yourself." ignoring what the man said, he tried to resist the force that was stopping him from moving. It only inflicted pain on Naruto, and he screamed."AGHHH STOP. IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE DOUSED ACID ON MY SKIN. AHGHHHH." he screamed and screamed. Until the pain finally subsided. The man said,"Prepare to meet your doom, you fucking ninja." they both disappeared.

Chapter 8: Naruto x R

Roxas woke up in some kind of pod."Where the hell am I?" he said in utmost confusion. A man walked by and said,"It is time."

Chapter 9: Naruto x Ro

Naruto woke up in a room. There was absolutely nothing in the room. The man with the forked beard walked in with Roxas."ROXY, baby…" the man then slapped Naruto and screamed,"SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Chapter 10: Naruto x Rox

Roxas then screamed in fear. The man then said,"Come on you ninja bitch, let's go." Naruto then refused. The man inflicted more acid pain upon him. He screamed for minutes on end. The pain finally stopped. Naruto passed out. The man carried naruto to the lab.

Chapter 11: Naruto x Roxa

The man brought them into the lab and said,"Finally, I get to experiment on you two. Prepare yourselves." Naruto then punched the guy in the face. Naruto got roxas."WE'LL KILL YOU." they both said in perfect unison.

Chapter 12: Naruto x Roxas

After they said that, the man died. That one punch was more than enough. "We did it!" said Roxas. They both kissed and got married. They lived happily ever after, until they died in the holocaust part II.

The end.


End file.
